


Breakfast for Three

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: Domestic fluff for Malia, Scott, and Kira. Breakfast in bed and a happy morning for all involved.





	Breakfast for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my Tumblr fics and transferring them over. This is not new fic.

Malia rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. It was far too early to be awake. The faucet in the bathroom was running. The noise seemed to echo and burrow its way through the fabric. Groaning, Malia gripped the pillow tighter. Just as she was about to drift back off, the smell of maple syrup and pancakes wafted through the bedroom.

“Come on, sleepy head! Scott’s making pancakes.” Kira’s fingers trailed down Malia’s sides, finally resting on her hips. Before Malia could relax into her girlfriend’s hands, Kira flipped up her pajama top and pressed her fingers into her side, brutally tickling Malia’s vulnerable stomach.

“Ah!” Malia kicked and squirmed. “No, no, no!” The pillow became a weapon, swatting ineffectively at Kira.

“Now that you’re up, let’s go help Scott with those pancakes.”  
Malia put up a token protest, but followed Kira down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Scott stood in front of the stove wearing the apron Kira and Malia had gotten made for him for Christmas the year they moved in together. Little wolves, foxes, and coyotes frolicked along the edges. Full moons graced the pockets where he kept his favorite spatula and whisk.

Malia crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Please tell me those are blueberry.”

“One stack. Then there’s pecan for Kira and a nice big stack of chocolate chip.” Scott held a blueberry between his fingers and fed them over his shoulder into Malia’s waiting mouth.

“Mmmmm. Now I remember why I love you.”

Scott laughed. “It’s sure not for making you get up in the morning.”

“Such a mean Alpha. Making his girlfriends wake up at dawn.”  
Kira sidled up to the cuddling and placed two glasses of orange juice down on the counter. “For the chef and for the recalcitrant coyote.”

“It’s Sunday. None of us have work. We should be in bed.”  
Scott smiled and flipped another pancake. “I don’t think we need our parents coming over for family day and finding us naked and having sex.”

Kira nudged the two with her hip and took over the cooking. The stacks of blueberry and pecan were already piled high. Knowing Scott would forget to make his own, Kira happily poured chocolate chips into the next batch of batter and started his stack. Three people in a kitchen would normally spell disaster. And it had until they had learned how to maneuver around each other, the table, the open fridge door, and the handles sticking out from the stove top. Now, it was a coordinated and comfortable dance they performed every morning. Kira smiled to herself as Malia wrangled Scott into his chair.

The plates were laden down with stacks of pancakes. Kira sat down on the other side of Scott and leaned into his warm body. He may be the pack leader, the one they turned to when things got tough. But, he was also theirs to love and protect.

Sandwiched between his girlfriends, Scott dug into his breakfast. His body relaxed at the sense of pack and peace.


End file.
